Falling Through Time And For You
by YuYuYan614
Summary: Hinata Hyuga falls through time just as the fourth great ninja war was coming to its climax. As she awakens she realizes she in the Warring Era of the ninjas. Now is her chance to stop the violence before it has a chance to begin.
1. Chapter 1

"HINATA!" said girl heard her crush since childhood yell her name as her vision went black. The only thing she could feel was the wind blowing against her body at alarming rates. When she hit the "ground" she seemed to fall through it. Her eyes widened revealing her to her surroundings, she was underwater, but for some unknown reason she couldn't move

"What was that?" A boy with long brown hair with eyes the same color asked his older brother noticing a huge splash come from the waterfall that they usually went to, the same one from when they were children.

"I don't know, but we should check." A younger boy with white, spiky hair and red eyes replied.

Hashirama jumped in retrieving a girl with moonlight blue hair, a green jacket, blue pants, and blue sandals. Her hair was covering her face, but at the moment she was laid down on the ground she began coughing holding herself up by her arms.

"Are you alright? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Hashirama asked frantically hoping the young girl was alright. Hinata looked to the side, and her eyes felt as though they would pop out. Here in front of her were the first and second Hokage. Men so respected that people thought of them as gods. The first was known as the God of Shinobi.

"Hashirama watch out she's a Hyuga." She didn't exactly like the tone the second used saying her last name, but she wouldn't dare say it to his face. It could be seen as disrespectful and she was anything but that.

"What are doing over here?" The first asked taking her by her hands and helping her to her feet. Hinata's cheeks turned a bright red being this close to a legend.

"I w-was just...um," She really didn't have an excuse.

"You were what Hyuga?" Tobirama asked beginning to get irritated with the lavender eyed girl.

"I was just pr-practicing, but please don't tell my clan." She begged, remembering being told that being a kunoichi was almost unheard of.

Hashirama and Tobirama's eyes widened seeing a lady train.

"Oh well, I think maybe you've trained too much considering you almost drained." Hashirama smiled at her making her cheeks turn an even darker color.

Hinata suddenly felt an aching in her head as she collapsed into the first Hokage's arms. They rushed to get her to the hospital hoping the random girl was okay.

* * *

Hinata awoke from her bed more specifically her futon. She pushed the shikibuton and pulled her aching head up from her makura. As she began getting up from the ground the door opened revealing a nurse. She had light blonde hair reminding her of the fifth Hokage; Tsunade, her eyes were pupilless and light blue almost like her own. She reminded her of her good friend Ino Yamanaka a good friend she may never see again.

"Hyuga-san, you should refrain from getting up, it could deeply affect your head that is already hurting you." She said as she helped the Hyuga back onto the futon pulling shikibuton over her body.

"Oh, you don't even know me I'm your nurse Aki Yokota." She smiled bowing at a ninety-degree angle.

"I'm sorry about your attire it was cut to shreds and wasn't like anything we've ever seen so we threw it out." Hinata looked under the cover noticing she was wearing a plain white kimono but still had her lingerie on underneath. Her cheeks burned hoping it was just the woman in front of her who undressed her instead of multiple people.

"Your actually lucky Lord Hashirama and Lord Tobirama helped you," Aki said walking over the wooden bath laying a towel and a bar of soap on the rim.

"I a-am, they s-saved m-my life." Hinata stuttered out. Aki shook her head, slowly helping her patient to the tub and undoing the obi around her waist. Hinata settled into the warm water, her muscles loosening as she heard Aki giggle.

"I mean having such handsome men help you. Any girl would be envious of you Hyuga-san. Lord Hashirama even carried you in his arms." Hinata felt her cheeks heat up, as they turned a dark red.

Aki giggled once again "Hyuga- san Lord Hashirama might have a little crush on you." She said through her giggles. Hinata felt as though she wanted to faint, but held herself together. Aki helped the embarrassed girl out of the tub with a towel in her hand, she put a new white kimono were her previous one had been.

"W- wait Aki," Hinata stopped her nurse from walking out, she turned her head.

"Yes, Hyuga- san," she asked closing the door wanting to maintain her patients' dignity from anyone else.

"M- My name is Hinata, Hinata Hyuga." Hinata introduced herself properly.

"Well I'm Aki Yokato, but you already knew that." She giggled once more before walking out for good.

As Aki left Hinata felt herself take a deep breath not used to the world she was currently in.

Aki peeped her head through the door as Hinata tied the obi around her waist.

"Hinata- san you have a visitor."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: ****If anybody is curious this story will have rapid updates, I'll try to get them out to the best of my abilities.**

The man who saved her life peeked his head through the crack of the door before opening it wide with a smile on his face.

"How are you doing Hyuga- san?" Hashirama asked walking into the room where she had stayed for, she didn't exactly know how long she'd been here.

"I- I'm fi- fine, and you?" Hinata asked bowing briefly. Hashirama's smile grew even wider if possible.

"I'm fine knowing that you are well. I have a friend I would like to introduce you to." Hashirama said bowing back.

"Come on in," Hashirama waved his arm towards the door, the man walked in. His hair was as black as coal, so were his eyes. Eyes that could wreak havoc on the world if he wished. The armor he was known for in her time wasn't worn, but he was wearing a dark blue turtleneck and same colored pants, with standard Shinobi sandals.

Hinata felt her whole body go numb as if her chakra points had been locked.

"Hyuga- san, Madara, Madara, Hyuga- san." Hashirama said introducing the two.

Madara's jaw clenched as he bowed "Hyuga- san," he said before whispering something into the Senju man's ear.

Hinata clasped her hands together returning the bow with one of her own "U- Uch- hia- san," she stuttered out, paralyzed in fear.

"No need to be afraid Hyuga- san, my friend Madara isn't scary. He's afraid of being seen when he pees." Hashirama said comforting Hinata. So the most dangerous man in her time had a fear.

_"I guess he really is human after all." _Hinata thought to herself with a slight smile.

Hashirama tapped a finger on his chin before turning his attention to the Hyuga woman in front of him.

"Now that I think about it I don't know your actual name. We never really introduced ourselves." Hashirama said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

Madara rolled his eyes smacking a hand on his forehead. "You bring me to meet a girl that you don't even know. It makes me believe a Senju wants to court a Hyuga." Madara finished as he said her last name with distaste in his mouth.

The God of Shinobi completely ignored his friend's words, but his cheeks did flush in color hearing the mention of courting her.

"Well, Hyuga- san I'm Hashirama Senju and my brother with the white hair was my younger brother; Tobirama Senju." He said bowing laughing a but between his words.

"I'm Hinata, Hinata Hyuga." She smiled a bit finally whilst bowing. Not stuttering in front of Madara Uchiha was a major achievement in her mind.

"Well, Hinata- san, are you feeling better?" Hashirama asked as he ran a finger down his hair.

"Y- Yes, other than a slight headache I'mI'm doing rather well. Thank you for asking." Hinata replied as she looked down at the ground in front of her.

Hashirama chuckled, "That's good, but we should probably get you back to the Hyuga resident."

Hinata's eyes opened wide in fear. _"It would be way too dangerous if some random Hyuga showed." _Hinata took a deep breathe, gaining control of her emotions.

"P- Please don't." She closed her eyes, clearing her mind before continuing.

"I would like to be independent Hashirama- san." Hinata said without a stutter.

Hashirama bit his lip as Madara looked on with curiosity "I don't have a say in it Hinata-san." Madara pushed him aside making his way towards the bluenette.

"Hyuga- san, lift up your bangs," Madara asked- no commanded the young lady.

She did as she asked, revealing a clear, unmarked forehead.

"If you aren't marked why leave. You must be apart of the main branch." Madara inquired.

Hinata poked her fingers together, a habit which she thought she had outgrown. "The real reason is that I would like to be a Shinobi and that isn't very likely for a woman. Especially a clan woman."

Madara's eyes soften before he shook the feeling off. "Well, where would you go Hinata- san?" He found himself asking.

"I do-don't r- re-really k-know." talking to Madara Uchiha in such close proximity, was terrifying, to put it mildly to the former Hyuga princess.

Madara kept a calm face, even though he felt anything different. _"Maybe the Hyuga knows simple Genjustu." _He thought to himself with a smirk. Hinata looked fearful, having seen the exact same smirk once before.

"Hinata- san, do you know Genjustu?" Madara asked looking her in her lavender eyes for a split second before she looked back down at her feet.

"I know a bit, why?" The lavender eyed girl asked.

"If you don't want to be known as a Hyuga then change your appearance, nobody would expect anything else either." Madara reasoned. Now she finally understood why Madara was referred to as a genius.

"That's good Madara!" Hashirama cheered on his antisocial friend."Why didn't I think of that?" Hashirama asked himself, obviously not getting an answer from himself but one from his so-called friend.

"Because you're an idiot," Madara said with a roll of his eyes, making Hinata giggle a little into the sleeve of her kimono. It reminded her of Naruto and Sasuke, how the two used to fight like cats and dogs.

Madara rolled his eyes turning his attention back to the Hyuga standing in front of him.

"Go on give it a try." Madara reprimanded.

She did all the necessary hand signs required for the Genjustu before reappearing from behind a cloud of smoke. Gone was the hip length moonlight blue hair and was replaced with long brown hair that was tied up in a bun with Kanzashi sticking through each side. The signature white eye of the byakugan being changed with emerald green eyes, that had a pupil.

"Good job Hinata-san, you look completely different." Hashirama applaud, making the now green-eyed girl blush.

"Hashirama don't you have some meeting to get to with your father about some girl from the Uzumaki clan?" Madara asked realizing the time.

The God of Shinobi's eyes widens as he ran towards the door saying his goodbye. "Bye Hinata- san!" He said in a rush making his way out the door.

Hinata nervously shifted on her feet, the Uchiha noticed her nervousness. _"She's like a white rabbit."_

"Hinata- san why don't I take you to go get lunch?" He asked the nervous girl

"O-Ok," the frightened girl complied.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: For the time period, I'm just making an assumption that the Warning Era took place in the 1800s. Updates will take a little while so they'll be longer but not too long. I hope you enjoy!

Stares. Everyone's eyes were on the green-eyed woman standing next to the dangerous Uchiha. Did she not know what she was doing?

Hinata looked down at the ground, finding it easier to look at than all the curious looks coming from the people.

"Don't mind them." Madara continued walking as though nothing was wrong. Sticking his hands in his black pants. To him, it was probably normal to be stared at on a daily basis.

Hinata bit the inside of her cheek before doing as he said. "B- But they're a- all st- staring." A blush gazing her pale cheeks.

Madara chuckled sending a chill down the once Hyuga princesses back. The man who was currently taking her to lunch didn't seem like the man who had taken people's lives. Such as Shikaku Nara; the Nara clan head, Shikamaru's father. Inoichi Yamanaka; Ino's father, and Yamanaka clan head. And lastly her nii- san Neji Hyuga. Hinata wiped a tear that was beginning to pool up in her orbs.

"What's wrong Hinata-san? Beautiful girls like yourself shouldn't cry." Madara wiped a tear away that was threatening to leave.

The time-traveling girl standing next to him checks heated up even more. Uchiha Madara was nicer than she would've have thought, and an innocent flirt.

They arrived at the restaurant. It was on the street corner with open doors. The name was Nigiri, which was a pretty simple name.

She looked at the cooking area behind them noticing they had other ingredients such as meat, fruits, and vegetables.

"Madara- san, why is it called Nigiri when they have things besides sushi?" Hinata asked surprising herself by not stuttering. She was becoming comfortable with Madara Uchiha.

The Uchiha chuckled remembering he thought the same thing when Hashirama had dragged him here the first time.

"There sushi is amazing but they have other things, like tempura, soba noodles, miso noodles, beef noodles, and well you see where this is going." Madara went on a smile gracing his handsome face. Hinata's green eyes lit up at her own thoughts.

Just as Madara was about to say something the waitress walked over to there stools from behind the counter.

The black-haired woman waved at the Uchiha prince flirtatiously "Hello Madara- kun," he raised an open hand back as he rolled his eyes. Hinata bit her tongue feeling a weird sensation in her stomach. A feeling of which she had never felt before.

"Hello Kane- san," Madara muttered before turning his attention back to Hinata.

"Kane- san this is Hinata-san. Hinata-san Kane- san." Hinata slid off of her booth bowing to her waitress at a 90-degree angle. Kane bowed a 45-degree angle, showing a form of disrespect to the once Hyuga girl. Kane thought the girl was some admirer of the brooding Uchiha, but no it seems as though he was fond of the brunette.

"Now what do you wish to order?" Her attitude changed as it seems as though the whore had cast a spell upon the Senju's best friend.

"I would like the Kaiseki, Hinata- san will take the tempura and medium shrimp ramen." Madara gave her there order as she walked away quickly, hoping she had done a good job at suppressing her anger.

"Hinata-san are you alright, you're clenching your fist, and your eyebrows are furrowed are you angry at something?" Madara asked with concern. Hinata blinked realizing he was right. For some reason her eyes had been glaring holes into Kane's back, her fist was indeed clenched, and she relaxed her face. 'What is Madara- san doing to me?' The former Hyuga thought.

"It's nothing I was just thinking I need a new last name." Her stutter had been completely thrown out the window. The only people she had been this couple were Hanabi, Neji, and Team 8, now Madara Uchiha could be added to that list.

"You're right. It seems Hashirama's stupidity has rubbed off on me." Hinata giggled placing a sleeved arm over her lips. Lips that Madara immediately noticed. 'Lips that beautiful noise emitted from.' Madara's eyes went wide at his thought for the former Hyuga.

"Lipstick," Madara said quietly to only where he thought he could hear it.

"What?" Hinata questioned hearing his thought.

"All the other women wear lipstick, you should as well. And Haruno is a lovely last name." Hinata remembered her nurse, Kane, and the woman on the way here were all wearing red lipstick. The name reminded her of the powerful medic who she had grown fond of in her other life.

"You're right Madara- san." Their meals came as she finished her sentence. Kane eyed the girl. 'Shrimp ramen eating bitch.'

"Thank you Kane- san." Hinata smiled trying to be kind. Madara looked at Hinata in surprise noticing the look in Kane's eyes was pure hatred. Kane looked her up and down before turning to the next customer mumbling something about "green-eyed woman being the devil".

"itadakimasu", they clapped their hands together before digging in.

Hinata finished just Madara's fifth course came in. She giggled a little remembering Naruto and Kiba having the same appetites.

"Hinata- chan why don't you order something else they have dessert." She turned towards Kane before order Strawberry Uiro and Strawberry Yatsuhashi. It wasn't till she was done ordering she realized Madara called her Hinata-chan instead of Hinata-san.

She bit her lip before turning her attention to the man beside of "Ma-Madara- kun you have quite the appetite." He swallowed the food that was currently in his mouth before replying.

"Of course if you fought Hashirama you'd be tired as well." They shared a giggle before her plate came out, and he continued getting more food. They finished before clamping their hands together saying "gochiso sama deshita". They walked down the street before walking into a "make- up store" ran by a woman who looked to be in her late 40s to early 50s

It was definitely different from the make- up store from Hinata's time. If Ino and Sakura saw this make- up the certainly scream.

"Ya'know Hinata-chan I've never been in here before so I can't show you around this time." A giggle escaped her throat once more at the thought of the great Madara Uchiha in an make- up store. It was a velvet red similar to the one her sensei used to wear.

"That will look very nice, come on. I'll buy it for you." 'Who knew Madara Uchiha was so kind. Buying me food and lipstick.'

The middle-aged woman rang them up before the continued there walk down the path.

"Hinata-chan you know you will need more clothes right," Madara said with a smile standing in front of a clothing shop.

"M- Madara- kun, I feel like you have spoiled me enough." She said through a giggle.

Madara huffed realizing she was stubborn in her own shy way.

"So you expect me to let you sleep in that." He pointed at her hospital kimono, it was pure snow white, but he did have point.

"Al- Alright," she crumpled into his precision.

She looked at the kimono's that were laying on the table. She went to the very back before squeaking with a blush growing quickly over her cheeks. Lingerie. Lingerie of all kinds was laying on the table. She made a note of certainty that she would have to come back in here just without Madara.

Turning around she was met with a dark blue turtleneck, she looked up seeing a smirk grace the handsome man's face.

"Hinata- chan I thought I said look at the kimono's not the lingerie. Who do you even plan on wearing it for?" She squeaked pulling her hands up to her face running back over to the kimono section.

As she continued looking one caught her eye. It was yellow with red flowers going up the side, with a yellow and red striped obi going around the waist.

"Madara- kun, may I buy this?" She asked cringing at the way her voice sounded in her own head.

"I told you I'll purchase everything. All you have to do is stand there and look pretty." He said with a wink, making her bury her hands in the kimono currently in hands. She handed the kimono to the Uchiha and he took it holding it for her.

Another and another and another before it became too heavy.

"Hinata-chan," Madara groaned, the heavy fabric weighing him down. Hinata looked back not even noticing how many kimonos she had planned on buying.

"Madara- kun, I'm sorry!" She picked the top kimono up but his hand stopped hers, he smiled as she moved her hand away.

"It's alright, but maybe this is enough for today." She agreed taking it up to the elderly lady, who folded them neatly before placing them a basket handling it to Madara. As the two were about to depart the elderly woman stopped Hinata asking her to stay for a moment. She made a whispering gesture with her hand and Hinata leaned into the older woman.

"Good job on whipping the Uchiha into shape. Hopefully, he courts you soon."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Notation: This takes a month after the last chapter. Taking care of a newborn and trying to write isn't easy, but I will finish this story. Sorry it took so long and I hope you enjoy**.

Hinata was sitting in the Uchiha compound waiting for her friend to come out. Never in her life would she think she would see Madara Uchiha as a friend. Not only as a friend, but she was beginning to feel greater, more intimate feelings. Her feelings for Naruto weren't even this high.

"Hinata- san, would you care for more tea." A young boy asked he seemed to be ten or eleven, she had met him before.

"Yes, thank you, Kagami- kun." A smile graced her face as a blush did his.

Kagami took a seat next to her. "This might seem inappropriate, but do you like Madara?" She choked on her tea before calming down, setting the tea down.

Said Uchiha finished his meeting with his father, as Kagami asked the question. _"What the hell Kagami?!"_

She avoided eye contact with the young Uchiha, preferring to look at her lap. "Kagami- kun you must not tell anyone, but yes. I have feelings for Madara- kun." Madara could feel his mouth gape like a fish. _"Thank you, Kagami!" _Thank Kami it wasn't a one-sided love.

"I know Madara likes you too." He admitted. _"Dammit doesn't he know when to shut his mouth!"_

Hinata blushed an even darker shade, one that extended down her v- line collar of her kimono. _"Maybe that blush goes further?" _Madara shook those thoughts out of his head, knocking on the bamboo of the shōji.

"C- Come in," Hinata said worried her crush might have heard her confession.

"Oh bye, Hinata- san!" Kagami ran out passing the older Uchiha.

"Hinata are you ready to go?" Madara asked helping her up.

"Yes," she patted the invisible wrinkles out of her kimono.

* * *

They made their way to a pace that overlooked the growing village. She knew this area, this is were the Hokages face would later sit.

"Hashirama and I would come here when we were younger." Hinata had heard stories about them, and this is how the village would get its name.

"It gives a beautiful view." Hinata looked at the trees covering some of the hidden leaf village, leaving the rest to show off the village of merchants.

"I know an even better view," Madara said turning his attention to her. She blushed at his words biting her red lips. _"M- Maybe Madara- kun has the same feelings._" "Hinata, a clan member has feelings for a girl and the girl does too, but he doesn't know how to confess his feelings. What should he do?" Madara asked.

"He should follow his heart and do what he feels is best." Hinata knew she could never do something like that, but hopefully, his clan's member wasn't so shy.

"Ok," Madara grabbed her shoulders gently pulling her into a passionate kiss. Her eyes widened as she moaned into the kiss, giving him a chance to dart his tongue into her mouth. He pulled away as she took in deep breathes, touching her now smeared lipstick.

"M- M- Madara- kun, my lipstick." He looked down at her lips seeing smeared red, he smirked.

"It's fine." Madara bit his lip, she looked so erotic. Her green eyes looking at him was a haze, her smeared lips plumped from passionate kissing, her kimono sliding down her shoulder slightly.

"Hinata, you look so seductive." He lowered his head back towards her lips, kissing her again. _"This feels too good."_ They both thought.

Hinata broke the kiss, covering her lips. Even though it felt so nice, it was very inappropriate.

"M- Madara- kun, this is very wr- wrong." She said with a hint of shame. He sighed knowing she was right.

"It wouldn't be if I courted you." Hinata smiled before gently kissing him. _"This is wrong, but it feels so right." _

"Who would've thought Madara and Hinata- chan would get together?!" Hashirama laughed interrupting the two lovebirds.

"Hashirama!" The "couple" yelled breaking there kissing session. A blush gracing Hinata's face, but Madara being mad if anything.

"You really know how to kill the mood Hashirama." Hashirama looked down, a depressing mood gathering around him.

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed, before sitting up from the ground "H- Hashirama- kun, don't be sad, you didn't know." She threw Madara a glare before cheering the Senju up. His eyes widening with surprise.

"Madara that wasn't the most romantic way to ask to court a lady. Now is it?" Hashirama was just asking to get his ass kicked. Madara looked down running a hand through his mane.

"Hinata wear your best kimono tomorrow." Madara got up walking away from the Hyuga and the Senju.

* * *

"Madara where have you been?" Tajima, the clan head asked seeing his last son walk inside the head house. It was late the sun had been down for a while. They weren't the Hyuga Clan they weren't nearly as strict, but as the future head of the clan, he needed to show by example.

"Tou- san, don't get upset, but I'm courting someone." His father's face said all of his emotions. Shock, happiness, anger, etc.

"Why am I just hearing about this! You aren't just another Uchiha. You are the Clan head's son, the future clan head. This woman will be the matriarch once I'm gone! Madara this is serious." His father wasn't really mad for the reasons he had expected.

"I expect to meet her tomorrow at noon!" His father walked back to his room.

"Son of a bitch," Madara sighed closing the shōji door.

* * *

"Hinata, wake-up," he pounded on the door. Hinata opened it, sleep evident in her green eyes.

"It's eleven o'clock why are you just waking up?" He asked in shock knowing the girl was usually up by eight.

"Oh dear, I kind of lost track of time yesterday about thinking about us...courting." She finished covering her red cheeks with her hands.

Madara smirked pushing his hands into his pants pockets "Who would've thought my innocent Hinata would have such lewd thoughts." She swatted his arm, too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

"Well, princess you really have to dress you're best. I was hoping to take you out for dinner, but my father has other plans." Madara rolled his eyes at his father's antics, not that he could blame him.

Her head tilted to the side, as her green eyes displayed confusion. "Your father, the clan head. What does he have going on?"

Madara sighed before answering her question "He wants to meet the woman I'm courting." Her once confused eyes opened with terror.

"I'll be back," she closed the door running into her room.

A couple of minutes later she came out wearing a silk red v- line kimono with sakura blossoms going up the side, her lips now no longer smeared was the same color as her kimono, her dark brown hair was pulled into an elegant bun, with only a strain peeping out.

"I- Is this alright?" This was meeting the clan head and the father of who was courting her.

"It's fine now come on." He was being more aggressive than usual.

* * *

She had been to the Uchiha clan house, but never into the father's study.

It was a simple the shōji doors were white with sakura flowers creating a pattern, the room itself was beige with only a couple of decorations framing the walls. Of other Uchiha who she assumed were his sons who had perished in the war.

"H- Hello," She cursed herself for stuttering as she bowed, but it was just too nerve-wracking not to.

"Sit down Hinata- san." She did exactly that, sitting on her knees on the tatami mat in front of his desk. Madara sat next to her.

"I'm afraid Madara never told me tour full name." Tajima quickly glared at his only son for a second. Madara had to take a double-take, his father had never glared at him. What the hell was happening today.

"Hinata Takeuchi, but hopefully in the future, I'll be Hinata Uchiha."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I apologize for updates taking so long, and I have no excuse

"I can only wish that it went well." Hinata sighed, feeling her shoulders drop from being out of the Uchiha compound as relief washed over her.

Madara chuckled hearing the worried tone in her voice. "I believe it did. My father looked at you with approval and curiosity. Don't worry princess." She blushed at the pet name. _'I only hope he is right.'_

"Why curiosity?" wondering if he knew or not. Maybe the Uchiha weren't like her family and she did something wrong.

"Maybe he's never seen someone as gorgeous as yourself." A deeper blush covers her jaw and neck extending down the v- line of her kimono. _'Doesn't he know when to stop flirting.'_

"You know you look beautiful in that color." The dark purple kimono laced with lavender colored flowers complemented her emerald green eyes. _'Those colors don't even match, but she could wear a barrel and look beautiful." _Madara thought to himself.

"Th- Thank you, as do you." Madara laughed.

"Princess I'm a man we aren't beautiful, handsome yes, beautiful no." She blushed in embarrassment.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Madara asked as they arrived at her small home.

"Di- Did you forget I'll be meeting Mito- san tomorrow?" She asked hoping he didn't forget.

* * *

"No, I was just hoping you wouldn't be with her for too long."

"I won't be with her the whole day, but I do wish we could become friends. Maybe you and Hashirama could talk. You need to be nicer to him." Hinata said sternly hoping he would take her advice to heart.

"Yeah right, when he stops acting like an idiot." Madara huffed crossing his arms.

She rolled her eyes closing the door, seeing the Uchiha walk away from her home.

A sad smile raised on her pink lips remembering her older friends. 'I wonder how they're doing?' Hyuga had no idea then of the difficult battle that was going on in the future/past. 'Maybe now the war will never happen?' Thinking of the endless possibilities hurt the girl's head as she laid her head down on the pillow.

* * *

"Hinata- san are you well?" Mito asked bringing her back to reality.

She stammered looking down "A-Ah yes I'm fine." The Uzumaki raised an eyebrow looking at the girl, hoping she was alright, as a rather dark blush darkened her face.

"If you feel unwell don't hesitate to tell me I am a medical professional." Her purple diamond on her forehead reflecting her knowledge of health. Only three people in all of history had ever had that and she was the first, then Lady Tsunade, then Haruno Sakura

"I know thank you Mito- san." At first she seemed so serious, but now she reminds me of Naruto- kun. _'Are all Uzumaki's this cheerful?"_

Mito grew a smirk, "Not only am I a medical professional, but I'm also an Uzumaki." Hinata knew this and didn't know why she announced it, the redhead saw her reaction and continued. "And we can all tell chakra, yours is one of a Hyuga and a simple Genjustu won't trick me." The future wife of the Hokage's smirk grew wider as Hinata gasped. It later fell after the girl fainted.

"U- Uh," she saw her vision come back as red hair came into frame.

"I didn't mean to make you faint." A sheepish grin came to her face. Hinata pushed her brown hair aside, running her fingers through it.

"It's al- alright, ple- please keep this a s- secret." Mito nodded pretending to zip her lips.

"Do you mind if I see you without it?" Mito asked wondering what she looked like without her blowing green eyes and dark brown hair. Emerald eyes were replaced with lilac almond-shaped ones, and her wavy brown hair was no longer flowing, but instead, midnight blue hair was that made it's way to her lower back.

"Hinata- san you're so pretty why cover it?" The Uzumaki princess asked.

"Mito- san this promise is even more drastic this one must be kept."

"Hinata- san I swear on Kami- sama I won't tell a soul."

"A time travel justu." The Hyuga said deadpanned.

"E- Eh," it was time for the Uzumaki to faint.

* * *

"Madara your father wants you," Kagami said walking past his room. Madara stopped the writing he had been working on and walked to his father's room.

"Is there someth-" before he could even finish the Clan head had already interrupted. "I need to talk to you about that girl Madara." He sat down on the mat in front of his desk.

"Her names Hinata, what about her?" The heir questioned. It didn't matter who it was she wasn't going to allow his father to call her some girl like she was some whore on the corner.

"A Genjustu that simple won't work on me, Madara." He looked for any falter in the young man and saw none, any other time he would've been proud not so much as of now, the future of the clan was in danger.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Madara tried to play it off but Tajima wasn't in the mood to play any games. The young heir chuckled under his breath, wondering what was bothering his father so much about Hinata.

Tajima scoffed at his sons behavior "Madara this isn't a laughing matter, she will be the matriarch when you are the Clan head." Tajima calmed himself down before opening his eyes revealing the blood-red iris of the Sharingan.

"What the hell are you doing courting a Hyuga?"


End file.
